


Winter's Holiday Light

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Jealousto has invited his friend Misao over for the holidays.(Spoilers for the Zyuohger V-Cinema.)





	Winter's Holiday Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



It was, to be honest, the first time that Jealousto had invited someone for the holidays. He'd met Mondo Misao briefly in that odd time and it had turned out that Misao's team had run into the Gokaigers, so he and Misao had ended up talking. And talking more, to the point where he and the Zyuohger had become good friends. He and Misao just understood each other, understood what it was like to feel unwanted and have no friends - no true friends, at least. Jealousto had been lucky that he'd found his wife so quickly, and their onsen was popular - especially with the Zyumen now on Earth.

Misao had also found a girlfriend, a Rhino Zyuman, and Jealousto was looking forward to meeting her. He wasn't sure how the two of them had gotten together, other than it was a competition or something, but sometimes that was how love went. He wouldn't have traded meeting his wife for anything, even if they hadn't met in the best of ways. He'd even forgiven his son-in-law for treating him like he had.

It was why they got along so well, and why Jealousito was so happy to give his friend a chance to spend time in an onsen - just himself, his wife, their son, and Misao and his girlfriend. In some ways, it was giving something back to someone who just understood him so well.

So he cleaned the onsen, cleaned it far better than it had ever been, because a friend meant the world to him.


End file.
